Led Zeppelin:Ramble On (Guitar Tabs)
e|4---4-4 4---2-2 2-2-2-2 2-2-2-2|0---0-0 0-0-0-0 0-0-0-- 0-0-0--| B|5---5-5-5---3-3-3-3-0-0-0-0-0-0|2---2H3-3-3-3-3-3-3-2---2-0-2--| G|4---4-4-4---2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2|2---2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2---2-2-2--| D|-------------------------------|2---2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2---2-2-2--| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|4---4-4 4---2-2 2-2-2-2 2-2-2--|0---0-0 0-0-0-0 0-0-0-- 0-0-0--| B|5---5-5-5---3-3-3-3-0-0-0-0-3--|2---2H3-3-3-3-3-3-3-2---2-0-2--| G|4---4-4-4---2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2--|2---2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2---2-2-2--| D|-------------------------------|2---2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2---2-2-2--| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| 00:19 Leaves are falling all around, Its time I was on my way. Thanks to you, Im much obliged For such a pleasant stay. But now its time for me to go, The autumn moon lights my way. For now I smell the rain, And with it pain, And its headed my way. 00:59 e|0------ --2-2-- ----4-- -------|5------ ----4-- ----0-- -------| B|0---x-x-x-2-2---x---7---x-x-x--|5---x-x-x---5-------0-----x-x--| G|1---x-x-x-2-2---x---4---x-x-x--|6---x-x-x---6-------1-----x-x--| D|2---x-x-x-4-4---x---4---x-x-x--|7---x-x-x---6-------2-----x-x--| A|2---------4-4-------6----------|7-----------4-------2----------| E|0---------2-2-------4----------|5-------------------0----------| e|----0-- 0-----0 ----0H2 -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|78R7--0-----0-----0-----0---0--|3\2-0-----2P0---0-0-0----------| G|-B-----------------------------|------------------------2P1----| D|-------------------------------|----------------------------2--| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Ah sometimes I grow so tired x x x x x e|0------ ----2-- ----4-- -------|5-5---- ----4-- ----0-- -------| B|0---x-x-x---2---x---7---x-x-x--|5-5---x-x---5-------0-----x-x--| G|1---x-x-x---2---x---4---x-x-x--|6-6---x-x---6-------1-----x-x--| D|2---x-x-x---4---x---4---x-x-x--|7-7---x-x---6-------2-----x-x--| A|2-----------4-------6----------|7-7---------4-------2----------| E|0-----------2-------4----------|5-5-----------------0----------| e|------- --0---- ----0H2 -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|78R7--0-----------0-----0------|3\2---0---2P0-----0-0----------| G|-B-----------------------------|------------------------2P1----| D|-------------------------------|----------------------------2--| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| But know got one I got to do I I've thing CHORUS 01:09 e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|9-9-9--------------------------|----------------------------8--| G|9-9-9---7---9-\-----0----------|7/9-----------7----------------| D|9-9-9---7---9-\----------------|5/7---5/7\5-------5-----7------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Ramble And now's time, the time now on the is e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|9-----9------------------------|----------------------------8--| G|9-----9-7---9-\----------------|7/9---9-9\7---7---------7---8--| D|9-----9-7---9-\----------------|5/7---7-7\5-------5---5-7------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Sing song I'm round world, to my girl my going the I got find e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|9-9-9--------------------------|----------------------------8--| G|9-9-9---7---9-\----------------|7/9---9-------7---------7---7--| D|9-9-9---7---9-\----------------|5/7-----7\5-------5-----7------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| on my way I've this ten years the been way to day e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|9-9-9--------------------------|----------------------------8--| G|9-9-9---7---9-\----------------|7/9---9-------7---------7---7--| D|9-9-9---7---9-\----------------|5/7-----7\5-------5---5-7------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Ramble I got the of my dreams. on queen all 01:27 Got no time to for spreadin roots, The time has come to be gone. And tho our health we drank a thousand times, Its time to ramble on. 01:47 e|10-~--- ------- ------- -------|---10\9 10-10\9 10-10\9 10--12-| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|7-~---- ------- ------- -------|----7P5 7---7P5 7---7P5 7---9--| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|10\9/10 ~------ ------- -------|---10\9 10-10\9 10-10\9 10--12-| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|7P5-7-~ ------- ------- -------|----7P5 7---7P5 7---7P5 7---9--| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|10\9/10 ~------ ------- -------|---10\9 10-10\9 10-10\9 10--12-| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|----7P5 7---7P5 7---7P5 7---9--| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| x x x x x e|10\9/10 ~------ ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|7P5-7-~ ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| CHORUS 02:06 Ramble on, And nows the time, the time is now Sing my song. I'm goin round the world, I got to find my girl On my way. I've been this way ten years to the day I gotta ramble on I gotta find the queen of all my dreams. 02:25 e|9P7---- ----9-7 ------- 9-7----|9-7---- ------- ------- -------| B|---10P7---------10-7-------10--|---10-7-----10----7-10----7-10-| G|--------9------------9---------|--------9----------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| P P e(1210)9- ---1210 9------ 1210-9-|1210-9- ----9-- ----9-- ----9--| B|------1210--------1210---------|------1210--------12------12---| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|9-7---- ----9-7 ------- 9-7----|9-7---- ------- ------- -------| B|---10-7---------10-7-------10--|---10-7-----10----7-10----7-10-| G|--------9------------9---------|--------9----------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|1210-9- ---1210 9------ 1210-9-|1210-9- ----9-- ----9-- ----9--| B|------1210--------1210---------|------1210--------12------12---| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| 02:35 e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|9-~----------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|12-~---------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|------5---------3-3------------| G|-------------------------------|4H6-----6---2H4-----4---1---2--| D|--------------------6----------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Mines tale that be told My freedom a can't e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|----5-5---------3-3------------| G|4---4-4-4---4-----4-4-----4----|4H6-----6---2H4-----4---1---2--| D|4H6-6-6-6---4-------4H6-----6--|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| I hold dear e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|------5---------3-3------------| G|----4-4-4---------4-4-----4----|4H6-----6---2H4-----4---1---2--| D|4H6-6-6-6---4-------4H6-----6--|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| How ago in days of old that magic years e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|------5---------3-3------------| G|----4-4-4---------4-4-----4----|4H6-----6---2H4-----4---1---2--| D|4H6-6-6-6---4-----4-4H6-----6--|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| fill the air 02:54 T'was in the darkest depth of mordor I met a girl so fair But gollum, and the evil one crept up And slipped away with her. Her her yeah. 03:13 e|4------ ----2-- ----4-- -------|5------ ----4-- ----0-- -------| B|5---x-x-x---2---x-x-7-------x--|5-----x-x---5-------0-----x-x--| G|4---x-x-x---2---x-x-4-------x--|6-----x-x---6-------1-----x-x--| D|6---x-x-x---4---x-x-4-------x--|7-----x-x---6-------2-----x-x--| A|------------4-------6----------|7-----------4-------2----------| E|------------2-------4----------|5-------------------0----------| e|------- 0---0-- ----0H2 -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|78R7--0-----------0-----0------|3\2---0-0-2P0-----0-0----------| G|-B-----------------------------|------------------------2P1----| D|-------------------------------|----------------------------2--| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| I ain't x x x x x e|4------ ----2-- ----4-- -------|5------ ----4-- ----0-- -------| B|5---x-x-x---2---x---7-----x-x--|5-----x-x---5-------0-----x-x--| G|4---x-x-x---2---x---4-----x-x--|6-----x-x---6-------1-----x-x--| D|6---x-x-x---4---x---4-----x-x--|7-----x-x---6-------2-----x-x--| A|------------4-------6----------|7-----------4-------2----------| E|------------2-------4----------|5-------------------0----------| e|------0 --0---- ----0H2 -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|78R7----0---------0-----0------|3\2---0---2P0-----0-0----------| G|-B-----------------------------|------------------------2P1----| D|-------------------------------|----------------------------2--| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| nothing can do no. I guess I'll keep on I CHORUS AND CODA 03:23 ......... Category:Tabs Category:Guitar Tabs